daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doug Williams and Addie Horton
Doug Williams and Adelaide "Addie" Horton are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives. They are the parents of Hope Brady. History Things changed dramatically for Doug and Julie when her recently widowed mother, Addie Horton, arrived in Salem. Addie despised Doug and soon had him investigated by a detective. Addie dragged out many skeletons from Doug's closet, including his real identity, his background as a con man, a previous marriage to a woman named Kim Douglas, and the fact that Julie and Doug were having an affair. When Addie confronted Doug, she basically told him he was dirt. However, Doug retorted by telling Addie that she was no better, having married Ben Olson merely for wealth and social status and failing to be a good mother to Julie. Doug made Addie to see the truth about herself. Needless to say, Addie remained quiet about Julie's affair with Doug and his other secrets. As time passed, Doug and Addie began to get along much better and somehow their former rivalry turned into a close friendship. Meanwhile, Doug confronted his wife, Kim Douglas, and asked for a divorce. Despite Kim's protests, she finally agreed to the divorce and left Salem. In the summer of 1972, the time came for Doug and Julie to elope. Her divorce petition was just about ready, and he had the arrangements for their Italian honeymoon all set. But at the last minute, Doug and Julie had a fight that would change their lives drastically. Julie insisted on bringing David along on the honeymoon. Doug was opposed to this idea; he also did not agree with Julie's plans to take David away from Scott, who loved the boy as his own son. During their fight, Julie walked out on Doug. Later that night, Addie stopped by and asked Doug to marry him. On the rebound, and always up for an adventure, Doug agreed. At midnight, Doug and Addie left for Portofino using the tickets that he had meant to use with Julie. Julie was crushed. But as unlikely as the match was, Doug and Addie fit very well together. They understood one another and, before long, loved each other. Doug caused Addie to completely change into a new woman. The snooty socialite became the loving wife. To celebrate their marriage, Addie bought Doug the restaurant Sergio's and renamed it "Doug's Place." Doug was thrilled to finally have his own club. And though life seemed perfect, Doug and Julie's relationship remained strained. Despite a great marriage to Addie, Doug still loved Julie. Soon, Addie became pregnant. That joy turned sour when she was also diagnosed with Leukemia. Doctors warned Doug and Julie that chemotherapy would be the only way to save Addie. Addie, however, refused the treatment for fear of harming her unborn child. Doug stood by her in her decision to let God decide her fate. Addie carried the baby to term, but was expected to die during labor. Neither mother nor daughter died. In the end, Doug and Addie became parents to a girl who they named Hope, in honor of all they ever had throughout the pregnancy—hope. Miraculously, Addie's deadly Leukemia soon went into remission. Addie and Doug had a bright future ahead of them. Sadly, three months after Hope's birth, Addie was struck by an oncoming truck and died. Doug was devastated. Doug sank into a deep depression following Addie's death...a depression that no one could lift him from. Category:Couples